


I quite like seeing you all tied up

by ArtanisNaanie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Riding, Short One Shot, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtanisNaanie/pseuds/ArtanisNaanie
Summary: “Well, untie me and I can check myself.”“Ah, well, yes, but no.” The bard turns and his face is flushed, Geralt doesn’t know why. He bites his lips for a second, his eyes roving over Geralt’s body, then starts to talk again. “See, I quite like seeing you tied to the bed. I know, I know you could get up any minute, that’s not the point! Point is, you’re really pretty like that, half-naked on the covers, hands bound... So I think I’m going to keep you like that for a while.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	I quite like seeing you all tied up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a re-post; I originally posted it in a work that was called "Au ralenti je soulève les interdits" in a drabble collection, but I wanted to give the fics in there a better chance so I'm reposting them individually!
> 
> This is based on Isa's prompt "one person is tied and the other is riding"
> 
> Thanks to Liz for editing it and making it better, and thanks to the Witcher Fic Writers group chat for the inspiration, the support and the agressive love!

“Jaskier, why am I tied to the bed?”

“Because if you move you’re going to jostle that pretty enormous gash you have on your chest, Geralt,” Jaskier answers, as if the ties he used to link his wrists to the bed base could really stop Geralt from getting up if he wanted. They couldn't. Geralt knows this and Jaskier must know this, too. 

The wound on his pectoral is pretty deep, but it’s already healing. Had he been left to his own devices Geralt would have pushed through the pain and discomfort, taken his money, and rode in the sunset. Since he is shackled to a fussy bard, however, he has been holed up in this frankly dirty inn room, forced into a bath - “I don’t care if you washed yesterday, Geralt, you smell like a rusty swamp” -, been fed two Swallows in a short time, been bandaged by hands that have become extremely good at it and, apparently, been tied to the bed. 

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier waves his hand vaguely in his direction above his shoulder while he fusses with the Witcher potions.

“Jaskier, don’t mess with my stuff,” Geralt groans, because every time the bard puts his hands in his potions’ stock he puts them in the wrong order, and then Geralt takes Blizzard instead of Cat and everything goes to shit. Again. 

“I’m not, love, I’m just checking if you have everything ready,” Jaskier answers, still not turning. It’s a bit strange. Usually, Jaskier is always in his face for one reason or another, and definitely more when he’s wounded. 

“Well, untie me and I can check myself.”

“Ah, well, yes, but no.” The bard turns and his face is flushed, Geralt doesn’t know why. He bites his lips for a second, his eyes roving over Geralt’s body, then starts to talk again. “See, I quite like seeing you tied to the bed. I know, I know you could get up any minute, that’s not the point! Point is, you’re really pretty like that, half-naked on the covers, hands bound... So I think I’m going to keep you like that for a while.”

Oh.

Geralt smiles slightly, taking in Jaskier’s appearance. He’s in his chemise and trousers, the fabric of the top sheer enough to be see-through, the shape of his torso clearly visible in the low candlelight. His pants are tight at the crotch, his face is red, his lower lip swollen. He’s also really pretty. 

“And what are you doing with me all trussed up, Jaskier?”

Jaskier gets even redder, which Geralt didn’t think would be possible. He doesn’t understand how someone like Jaskier, who has sex - ”make love, Geralt, I love them even if it’s only for a night!” “More like ten minutes.” “How _dare_ you!” - with a large variety of people all the time keeps being so bashful about it, but he always finds the flush in his cheeks very entertaining, so he doesn’t question it too much. 

“I think I’m going to sit right here,” Jaskier sits on a chair next to the bed, “and simply watch you. Can’t have you scrambling too much, now, can we?” 

His smile is evil despite the blush, his blue eyes glinting in the low light, his hair shining golden. He looks at Geralt, all of him, and Geralt feels his glare like a physical touch that teases him and makes his temperature spike. 

“Jaskier…”

“What, love?” the bard answers, slowly unbuttoning his chemise and revealing his chest to Geralt. The Witcher will never not be surprised at how wide and hairy he is, under his fancy clothes that make him look like a peacock. 

“You’re teasing.”

“Hmm yes, Witcher, I think I am,” Jaskier replies, letting the garment hang open from his shoulders and sliding his hands along his torso. Geralt bites his lip. It would be so easy to free himself from the ties. So easy. But that wouldn’t be fun, at all.

Jaskier spreads his legs, lounging on the chair until his ass is on the very edge, and his hands go from his chest where they were playing with his hair to the inner seam of his breeches, slowly traveling from the knees to the visible bulge between his thighs. Geralt can’t take his eyes off him and it takes a lot of concentration not to rip the bounds and jump him right where he is. He can feel his dick filling along his thigh, starting to push against his smallclothes, and he wants to touch it. He resists anyway.

“Do you want to touch me?” Jaskier asks, pressing the heel of his hand against his straining dick, then starting to unlace his pants.

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Do you want me to touch you?” he says while tugging at his trousers and smallclothes all together until he’s naked, sprawled on the chair, his pretty cock hard and resting against his lower belly, beautifully framed by groomed, dark curls. 

“ _Yes_.”

“Ah, Witcher, you’re going to have to be patient, yes?” Jaskier winks then gets up. His back is muscled and his shoulders are wide, but the part of his anatomy that most retains Geralt’s attention is his ass; it bounces when Jaskier walks the three steps that separate him from his pack, round and white and perfect. Jaskier leans down to his pack without crouching and gods, the sight of him bent in half has Geralt trying to rock his hips slightly just to feel something, even if that something is just the caress of fabric on his cock but it’s entirely not enough and frustrating as hell. 

Jaskier comes back to the chair, his dick bobbing as he walks, then straddles it with his back to Geralt. 

“You’re being very good, Geralt, thank you.”

“Hurry up, bard,” Geralt replies huskily, and Jaskier just laughs. There's the sound of a cork being released, then a hand snakes behind Jaskier’s balls and oiled fingers start to touch his hole, all in a wonderful display for Geralt, who can’t be blamed for letting a moan leave his lips. His hips twitch still, the movement getting nowhere, and he looks entranced as one, then two, then finally - finally! - three fingers enter Jaskier's asshole and the bard is bouncing on them, head bent backward, pretty whimpers and moans leaving his throat unbidden. Geralt is at his wit’s end.

“Jaskier, for fuck’s sake, if you don’t want me to break the bed come here and _sit on my fucking cock_ ,” he grits between his teeth, and Jaskier laughs, low and dark, while he takes out his fingers and stands on shaky legs. 

“Have I overcome your patience, love?”

“Since the day we met, bard,” he snaps back, but there’s no bite to it, just an edge of desperation. 

Jaskier laughs again, tugging feverishly at Geralt’s smallclothes enough to put them under his dick and balls to display them nicely. When he takes a minute to look at it Geralt just growls.

“Oh don’t you growl at me, Witcher. You’re not as scary as you think you are.”

Geralt doesn’t want to be scary, he wants a hand on his dick and his cock in Jaskier’s ass, and luckily the bard seems to get it because soon there’s a greasy hand on him and the relief is staggering. Geralt arches his back towards the sensation that stops way too soon, only to be replaced by something a lot tighter, smoother, and hotter.

Jaskier lowers himself slowly on Geralt’s cock, making little rocky movements to force it in, stopping every few inches to breathe through the intrusion. Geralt, for his part, starts to think of every potion composition he knows, hoping that thinking about drowner brain and green mold can stop him from bucking into Jaskier and just _erupting_.

It works for the little eternity it takes for Jaskier to sit on him, and then they look into each other’s eyes, Geralt getting lost in the vast abyss that are Jaskier’s irises when he’s aroused, and Jaskier starts to move. 

“Jask…” Geralt breathes, bending his legs for a better angle and starting to thrust, following Jaskier’s rhythm, “...kiss me.”

Jaskier just hums, his eyes unfocused, his hands planted on the bed near Geralt’s head, pinning some of his hair to it which he feels as he tries to get up to kiss him but leans down again at the tug. Jaskier finally leans down, his lips hot on Geralt’s, his tongue invading his mouth in the same rhythm his hips move around his cock. 

“Fuck me,” he whispers in the space between them, then frees one of his hands to grasp his dick as he stills, letting Geralt thrust in and out of him, deeper, harder, and the sounds he makes are swallowed by Geralt’s lips and mouth and tongue and still they ring in the room like echoes. 

Geralt can’t stand it anymore and his hips stutter while he groans through his orgasm, the hot clamp of Jaskier’s ass milking everything from him and leaving him empty, mind floating above his body as his belly almost cramps, and then the vice gets tighter still when Jaskier clenches through his climax too, his cum splattering over Geralt skin, hot like a brand, while his moans rise high enough to wake up the whole inn. Geralt doesn’t care.

When Jaskier is done trembling through his aftershocks he unties the bindings at Geralt’s wrists and the Witcher envelops him in a hug, kissing him softly.

“Geralt, let me get up, I need to clean...”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“Now it’s you who’s bound, bard, and I think I like it,” Geralt smiles, tightening his grasp around Jaskier’s torso, and he laughs as the bard tries to free himself ineffectively. 

They end up sleeping like that, both dirty and sweaty, cum sticking everywhere and bodies slippery from oil, and Geralt sleeps like the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and feed your author!
> 
> Check out my other Witcher fics:
> 
> \- [A piper at the gates of dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411083/chapters/56107210); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated E, <9k. Geralt finds Jaskier one year and a half after the mountain.  
> \- the [Muse 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752481): Modern setting, from hook-up to lovers, rated E, Geralt wears kilts, angst with a happy ending. <20k  
> \- [Calligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365418): 5k ficwip challenge, College/University, rated E, inspired by art, fluff, 5k  
> \- [In the kitchen of a keep in the mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910944/chapters/62970847): canon universe, found family, food as a love language, internal monologues, character study, rated T, 12k  
> \- [ There was only one bed and it was uncomfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283094): 5+1 Crack, rated E, 4k  
> \- [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579083); canon universe, porn without plot, rated E, 5k. Geralt walks in on Jaskier.. again.  
> \- [Of food, friendship and apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954674); canon universe, ep 6 fix-it, rated G, 2k, not or pre slash. Food is a love language.  
> \- [As we lie here in our bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527864): canon universe, porn without plot, somnophilia prompt for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, E, 1k  
> \- [Black in front of my eyes, bark against my back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616832): canon universe, porn without plot, outdoor, clothed sex, E, <1k  
> \- [Things that bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617060): pre canon universe, porn without plot, Eskel/Geralt, Kaer Morhen, E, <1k
> 
>   
> And you can come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ArtanisNaanie) too!


End file.
